Lost memories - Nalu Oneshot!
by Lucyheartflawless
Summary: In this new story, Lucy is trapped in her lost memories, to return her, Natsu will need to return to the history of the past, where not only he will know the story of Lucy, but the origin of everything.


_ear x792 in Fiore, 15 years after disappearance of the dragons and Layla Heartfilia's death._

 _It was a normal day in Magnolia, our mages where reunited in their guild as always. Natsu and Lucy where in a mission along with Happy. All of them were doing their usual activities; Cana was drinking alcohol, Wendy was talking with a Charle and Lily, Romeo was practicing his magic, Juvia was sitting next to gray and Erza was next of them. Mirajane was behind the bar, Let and Droy were discussing about the food and Macao and Wakaba were talking about the youth they don't have anymore. When suddenly the door opened for a kick, leaving all the guild in surprise._

 _"Wendy!" Natsu cried alarmed with Lucy in his arms._

 _"What happened, Natsu!?" Gray stood up and ran to the alarmed guy._

 _"Wendy! ... Where is Wendy?!" He asked alarmed again._

 _"I'm here, Natsu-san!" Wendy came closer to them._

 _"I-It's Lucy!... She just fainted and doesn't open her eyes!" Natsu said worried while he was laying Lucy in the floor above his legs._

 _"Natsu, calm down!... Explain us what happened. " Erza asked him worried._

 _"I-I don't know... We finished our mission and suddenly she fell in the floor and doesn't move! " Natsu answered worried looking Lucy's face while Wendy had her hands above her._

 _"Natsu, what kind of mission you guys did?" Makarov asked serious._

 _"It was a weak mage, he wasn't strong at all...I fought him and- " Makarov interrupted Natsu._

 _"How was that mage?!" Makarov asked alarmed._

 _"Well... He was... He... " Natsu was trying to remember._

 _"N-Natsu-san?" Wendy asked_

 _"I... I can't remember... Him " he answered with lost view._

 _"I see. So he made his appearance in front of you." The master was serious._

 _"What's the matter with this man?" Laxus asked._

 _"It's a memory mage. Th council has been looking for him...for over two months. He is...dangerous." The master said and closed his eyes._

 _"What can he do?!" Gray asked alarmed._

 _"Erase memories?!" Lissana asked._

 _"No only that. He can brings the memories that once were lost" The master opened his eyes._

 _"If he can bring them... What's the matter?" Gajeel asked confused._

 _"That's the problem. The memories he brings, are memories that were probably lost for something or for... Someone..." Makarov continued._

 _"That means..." Everybody looked at Lucy._

 _"Yes. She is probably trapped in a lost memory." Makarov looked at Lucy, worried._

 _"We have to wake her now, hurry up Wendy!" Natsu cried alarmed._

 _"That's impossible for us. There is not way to wake her...unless we find that mage." Makarov said again._

 _"So...she is gonna stay like that?!" Natsu asked desperate._

 _"I fear that...if we don't do nothing..." Makarov lowered his face._

 _"It must exits another way!" Gray cried._

 _"There is a way" The first, Mavis appeared._

 _"What is it?!" Natsu asked her._

 _"Returning to the past" Mavis said serious._

 _"To the past?!" Everybody cried_

 _"Listen, this memory mage is so dangerous, we must take care. When he brings lost memories, the mage falls in a strange coma, her body is in the actuality but her mind is in the past, trapped. This mage was used in wars... But the dark guilds started to make bad things with it, and now is prohibited its use. Those memories takes the mage to a date or moment where their memories were erased ... To a tragedy... To a death" Mavis said serious._

 _"Her mom" Natsu said under his breath_

 _"In the worst case, if she is able to change it, she could change the future where we are now. But that won't happen, in that past she is probably a child, but we cannot be sure of what she can do." Mavis continued_

 _"Then..." Erza looked at Lucy_

 _"She won't return by herself " Mavis looked at Lucy_

 _"But what can we do?!" Natsu cried alarmed_

 _"Someone has to bring her back." Mavis said serious._

 _"Someone?!" Everyone cried_

 _"I'm going." Natsu said serious._

 _"Are you sure? You will be able to see - " Natsu interrupted her_

 _"I'll bring her back." Natsu looked at Mavis's eyes._

 _"I see. Perhaps, only that little girl will be able to see you. You will be invisible for everybody." Mavis explained_

 _"Alright" Natsu stood and took Lucy in princess style._

 _"One last thing... You must avoid her to make anything to change the past... You too, you have to leave everything to pass... For Lucy's sake." Mavis said sad._

Natsu nodded.

 _Natsu left Lucy in one of the rooms in fairy tail. And Natsu did the same in the next bed. Mavis started to make a magic circle around them._

 _"If you're in danger, I'll make you ret- " Natsu interrupted her._

 _"If she isn't with me, don't you dare to do anything" Natsu said serious._

 _"B-But..- " Natsu interrupted her again._

 _"Promise me" Natsu looked at her._

 _"Alright" Mavis smiled._

 _The circle was complete, Natsu took Lucy's hand and closed his eyes._

 _ **Year x777**_

Natsu opened his eyes and sat. He was staring at the unknown place where he was. He was under a big tree while lines of sun where hitting his face. " _Where am I?"_ He asked to himself. Suddenly he sniffed Lucy's smell. He started to follow her smell, and through a garden he saw toys in a table, and two figures that were staring the little girl playing.

 _"Lucy?!" Natsu cried in his mind._

 _"Lucy!" Cried a female voice._

 _"Mama!" The little girl answered smiling._

 _"It's late, Lucy. We must return for the lunch!" Now a male voice said._

 _"Don't forget to bring Michelle!" The female voice cried again._

 _"We are coming! " Lucy ran to her parents and took their hands._

 _"So...this is Lucy..." Natsu looked at the happy little girl, blushed. That was a part of Lucy he didn't know, she was happy here. But then he remembered his mission and looked at the little girl with sad eyes._

 _"What am I thinking? I have to go with her! " Natsu said again in his mind._

Natsu entered in the big Heartfilia mansion. Even if nobody was able to see him, he needed to take care. He followed Lucy's smell and ended up in front of a big door with the name "Lucy!' on it. When he opened it, he found a punk room full of dolls and pictures of her with her parents. Natsu decided to sit in the bed while starting at the room of the little Lucy.

 _"Actually... She likes pink" he scratched his hair._

Perhaps, tired of waiting, he fell asleep in the little bed with Lucy's smell. Hours later, he had the feeling that someone was looking at him and opened his eyes.

 _"W-Who are you... Onii-chan?" The little girl asked him._

 _"L-Lucy!... I ... You... I was... I mean ... Y-You.. " Natsu was looking everywhere nervous._

 _"How do you know my name? Lucy asked him._

 _"E-Eh?" Natsu looked at her confused. The Lucy he knows would have kicked him several times._

 _"Are you sick?" Lucy pt her hand on his forehead._

 _"N-No ... I'm not..." Natsu answered nervous and blushed._

 _"You're hot! You must have fever!" Lucy said alarmed._

 _"I'm a fire mage, Lucy. See?" Natsu made fire with his hand._

 _"Are you a mage? A real mage?! " Lucy looked at him excited._

 _"I'm from fairy - " Natsu stopped short when he thought in what would happen if he tells her about fairy tail._

 _"When I grow up, I want to be a mage just like mother. I want to become a Mage of fairy tail" Lucy smiled._

 _"I see." Natsu smiled._

 _"How do you know my name?" Lucy asked him._

 _"W-Would you believe if I told you I'm from the future?" Natsu asked nervous._

 _"From the future?! " Lucy asked excited._

 _"Y-Yes.." Natsu answered nervous._

 _"What are you doing here?" She asked again._

 _"I came to save my friend and ... Wait! Did you just believe me?!" Natsu asked alarmed._

 _"Yes, that must be a mission, isn't it?" The little girl asked excited._

 _"I-I think so... How old are you...Lucy?" Natsu asked._

 _"I'm ten!" Lucy made the 10 fingers._

 _"What year is this?" Natsu kept asking._

 _"Year x777, onii-chan!" Lucy said smiling_

 _"X777?!" Natsu stood alarmed._

 _"Yes!" Lucy answered._

 _"What is the day?" Natsu asked again_

 _"July 6th! " Lucy answered._

 _"July 6th...x777" Natsu thought._

 _"Onii-chan... Onii-chan... Onii-chan... " Lucy was calling Natsu who was lost in his thoughts._

 _"Y-Yes?" Natsu asked nervous._

 _"You haven't told me how do you know my name!" Lucy told him._

 _"I know you" Natsu out a hand in her head._

 _"What's your name, onii-chan?" Lucy asked curious._

 _"N-Natsu... Natsu Dr- " Natsu wasn't sure about telling his full name._

 _"Natsu Dr? That's a weird name! " Lucy laughed._

 _"Y-You think?..." Natsu started to laugh nervously._

 _"How is the future, Natsu?" Lucy asked excited_

 _"It's a funny place" Natsu thought in fairy tail._

 _"How am I in the future?" The little girl asked again._

 _"Well...you have some big- " Natsu stopped short when he was grabbing his breasts and remembered he was talking to a little girl._

 _"Big?" Lucy looked at him confused._

 _"You're just like your mother" Natsu smiled._

 _"My mom... How is her in the future?" She asked excited._

 _"Your...mom?" Natsu could hear his heart breaking._

 _"Yes! My parents, are they living with me? Am I married? Am I a mage?" Lucy kept asking._

 _" Lucy ... I ...can't tell you...that " Natsu lowered his face._

 _"It's okay! I'll wait till I can see it by myself. " Lucy smiled to him._

 _"Lucy..." Natsu looked at her and faked a smile._

 _"Just tell me something... Do I..." Lucy lowered her face._

 _"What is it, Lucy?" Natsu took her face._

 _"Do I have ...friends? I'm not alone, am I?" She asked sad. Natsu could hear the fear in lucy's voice._

 _"You have a lot of friends Lucy. You have a whole family, you're in a wild guild but you love it. " Natsu took her shoulders and smiled to her._

 _" I ... I have friends..." Lucy smiled._

 _"I'm one of them, Lucy" Natsu confessed._

 _"Do you like me?" Lucy asked blushed._

 _"W-What...?" Natsu asked blushed._

 _"I'm asking you if you love me" Lucy said directly._

 _"C-Course...no!" Natsu cried blushed._

 _"Something is telling me that's not true" Lucy looked at him._

 _"Course not! I mean... You're ...always angry and...you're always yelling at me!" Natsu said blushed._

 _"That's not true!" Lucy yelled._

 _"It's!" Natsu yelled back._

 _"No!" Lucy yelled again._

 _"Yes!" Natsu yelled again._

 _"Then...then I'll make sure I don't meet anybody called Natsu!" Lucy yelled and gave him the back._

 _" No!" Natsu took her shoulders and turned her back._

 _"No what?" Lucy asked angry._

 _"You can't do that... " Natsu said blushed._

 _"You love me, don't you?" Lucy asked._

 _"I told you ... I... Well... a little bit... " Natsu confessed._

 _"I knew it!" Lucy said proud._

 _"Fine, you won." Natsu said blushed._

 _"Have you ever told me that?" Lucy asked._

 _"W-What? No!" Natsu answered._

 _"Why?" The little girl asked._

 _"You...you don't feel the same." Natsu gave a sad smile._

 _"Are you sure?" Lucy asked._

 _"Well..."_

 _"I'm sure, I'm feeling the same" Lucy smiled._

 _"Do you think so?" Natsu asked nervous._

 _" I'm Lucy! " the little girl answered._

 _"Yes, you are." Natsu smiled._

 _"Let's make a promise" Lucy told him._

 _"What kind of promise?" Natsu asked nervous._

 _"I'll do anything to find someone called Natsu but you have to promise when you return to your time, you'll tell me your feelings." Lucy said._

 _"Alright, it's a promise" Natsu said._

 _"Later, you have to marry me" Lucy smiled._

 _"I'll marry you" Natsu said blushed._

 _"It's done, you can break this promise! " Lucy said smiling._

 _"Alright" Natsu answered._

 _'Lucy!'' Her mom called her._

 _'Lucy!' 'Her mother called her._

 _'' Mama! '' Lucy replied._

 _'' What are you doing? '' Layla asked._

 _'' Look mom, he is Nats- '' The girl stopped when she looked at her bed and Natsu wasn't there._

 _'' What are you talking about Lucy? There's no one '' Layla smiled._

 _'' He was here a moment ago, '' Layla began rummaging._

 _'' Maybe he went home for today '' Layla smiled ducking._

 _'' Natsu said it was the future and he had to save someone '' The girl told her mom excited._

 _'' The future? '' Layla asked him following the game_

 _'' Yes! '' The girl replied._

 _'' I see, then when he gets back I also want to meet him, okay? '' Layla smiled._

 _''Of course! He promised to marry me! '' Lucy said excitedly._

 _'' E-Ehhhh? '' Layla looked at her playfully._

 _'' We made the pinkie promise '' said Lucy victorious._

 _'' Then Lucy is not only to mama and papa '' Layla said trying to look sad._

 _'' Sure, Lucy will be always for Mama and papa! '' Lucy said taking the cheeks of her mom._

 _'' I love you very much, Lucy '' Layla kissed her forehead._

 _'' I much I love you mama '' Lucy hugged her._

 _'' I love you... so much'' A tear from Layla's eye fell, she quicky cleaned it._

 _'' Mama? '' Lucy looked confused._

 _'' I have to talk to you Lucy, I brought you a friend '' Layla smiled._

 _'' A friend ?! '' Lucy said happy._

 _'' Want to see it? '' Layla stood._

 _'' Yes! '' Lucy took her hand._

Natsu had witnessed everything, was under Lucy's bed. He noticed the tear of Layla and had a bad feeling about this. Natsu followed them and the friend who had brought Layla was Aquarius. Soon it was getting dark and Natsu was closely watching Layla because she couldn't see him. Layla lay Lucy down and kissed her forehead.

 _'' I love you, Lucy '' Layla said quietly, as tears ran down her face._

 _ **'' I'm sorry, Lucy. Mama can't be with you. Mama will have to leave today but she will be always with you, so don't be sad, okay? Papa will take care of you. Aquarius will be also with you. I won't see you growing up, Lucy *sob* I won't be there in your wedding. I won't be able to see you being a mage, Lucy. But i know you'll be the best stelar mage ever, will you?. You'll be strong, you'll have friends, you'll find a huge family, you'll become a Fairy tail mage as you want, i'm sure and i'll be proud of you. Even if you won't see me, mama will be always taking care of you, wherever you go, i'll stay here, forever '' Layla pointed out Lucy's heart while the tears were dropping without control.**_

 _''I love you, daughter.'' She kissed her forehead and left the room._

Natsu couldn't hold his tears seeing this. When Layla left the room, he sat next to Lucy

 _''I'm sorry, Lucy'' Natsu took her hand._

 _''I can't do anything...I'm sorry...Luce'' He kissed her hand and left the room to follow Layla._

When he was there, he saw how Layla invoked three spirits.

 _'' So today is the day '' Aquarius began looking sadly at Layla._

 _'' I don't know if I'm gonna return alive... if something happens to me, take care of her'' Layla asked._

 _'' We will fulfill your desire, Layla-sama '' Capricorn knelt._

 _'' Thank you. '' Layla smiled._

 _'' Aquarius, i'll leave Lucy in your hands '' Layla went to Aquarius._

 _''Are you sure sure you won't need me in battle? '' Aquarius asked._

 _'' I'm sure. '' Layla smiled._

Aquarius stayed in Lucy's room. Layla had left the mansion, taking with her two keys ofstellar spirits. Natsu followed her. However, he stopped short when he saw the familiar faces who were in the battle.

 _'' Igneel! '' Yelled Layla._

 _'' At last you have come, '' Replied igneel._

 _'' I had to say goodbye '' Layla smiled._

 _'' I see, so thelittle Lucy, huh? '' Igneel looked._

 _'' What about Natsu? '' Layla asked._

 _''He will be fine '' Igneel smiled._

 _''Do you know? Lucy told me today that she has seen a guy named Natsu from the future '' Layla said, laughing._

 _'' The future? '' Igneel looked confused._

 _'' He has promised to marry her! '' Layla kept laughing._

 _'' Then that boy ... '' Igneel said softly._

 _'' Would be amazing if they can meet, don't you think? '' Layla said, smiling._

 _'' We have arrived on time, '' said Metalicana, reaching with the other dragons._

 _'' Grandine, how have you been? '' 'Layla said greeting them._

 _'' Human, you came'' Grandine replied._

 _'' This is a fight of all '' Layla had a serious look._

 _'' So why don't we start? '' Mard Geer came._

 _'' Where is Zeref? '' Layla asked._

 _'' Do you think that he will be necessary? '' Acnologia came flying._

 _'' Acnología! '' Igneel stood in front._

 _'' Igneel '' Natsu thought watching from behind._

 _'' Do you think you will be enough? '' Igneel asked to him._

 _'' Let's try it.'' Acnologia smiled getting closer to Igneel._

 _''Igneel!'' Layla cried._

 _''Focus in your battle, human '' Metalicana replied._

 _'' We'll leave Zeref in your hands. '' Igneel replied._

 _'' Got it! '' Layla screamed and invoked her two spirits._

Layla began to fight Mard Geer with her spirits. Both were on par. The dragons fought against Acnologia . However, while fighting against Mard Layla Geer, Zeref appeared.

 _'' So finally, you show up! '' Yelled Layla, with some scratches on her body and grabbing her abdomen._

 _'' Lord Zeref '' Mard knelt._

 _'' This is a pointless battle, Layla '' Zeref said._

 _'' So why don't we end this? '' Layla smiled._

 _''L-Layla-sama...'' Capricorn was hurt._

 _''I know, Capricorn. I was waiting for him.'' Layla looked at her spirits, smiling._

 _''Layla-sama, what's the plan-ebi?'' The crab asked._

 _''You guys can rest now.'' Layla took out her keys._

 _''W-Wait!... Layla-sama!'' Capricorn and the crab cried together._

 _''You're an amazing mage.'' Zeref smiled to her._

 _''So you are'' Layla smiled._

 _''Why are you smiling to me?'' Zeref asked confused._

 _''I know what you did Zeref. I know all you want is to die.'' Layla kept talking._

 _''It's impossible. Any magic can end with my life.'' Zeref lowered his face._

 _''Zeref-sama?'' Mard asked him._

 _''You can go now.'' Zeref told him._

 _''B-But- '' Mard was about to say._

 _''It's an order!'' Zeref cried._

 _''Now, we are alone arent we?'' Layla asked._

 _''Why are you doing this?'' Zeref asked her._

 _''Because i want a future for my daughter'' Layla smiled to him._

 _''All i have done it's because i wanted a future for my brother and i ended up here...'' Zeref looked sad again._

 _''I think we have the same purpose'' Layla smiled._

 _''I know what you're trying to do...but it's not going to work...you're going to waste your life'' Zeref replied._

 _''I don't lose anything tryin- ...'' She stopped short._

 _''What's the matter?'' Zeref asked confused._

 _''A-Aquarius?!'' Her key was shining._

 _''Mard!'' Zeref answered._

 _''Lord Zeref, i brought something you would like to see.'' Mard came with the little lucy in his arms._

 _''Mama!'' Lucy cried._

 _''Lucy!'' Natsu ran to the battle._

 _''Bastard! '' Layla yelled._

 _''I told you to leave us alone!'' Zeref yelled at him._

 _''L-Lord ...Zeref '' Mard looked at him._

 _''Mama! ...i was so scared!'' Lucy ran to Layla._

 _''Lucy...Lucy...Lucy..'' Layla hugged her._

 _''So...she's the reason...'' Zeref smiled to Layla._

 _''Lucy!'' Natsu arrived._

 _''Onii-chan!'' Lucy looked at him._

 _''Natsu...If you're really there...please...take her away...'' Layla said passing a hand through Lucy's hair._

 _''Ma...Mama?..'' Lucy asked confused._

 _''I'm sorry, Lucy'' Layla kissed her forehead._

 _''Mama...i'm scared...Let's go home...'' Lucy was crying._

 _''I love you...Lucy'' Layla knocked Lucy._

 _''Are you sure?'' Zeref looked at her._

 _''Natsu!'' She cried._

 _''Natsu?'' Zeref looked confused._

 _''I'm sorry, Lucy...I'm sorry'' Natsu ran with Lucy in his arms. He took her to a tree far from the battle, when he returned..._

 _''You don't have to do this'' Zeref kept talking._

 _''You're not a bad person, Zeref. '' Layla smiled._

 _''You won't be able to see your daugher anymore...Are you okay with that?'' Zeref asked her again._

 _''If this is the price...i think she'll understand. '' Layla put her hands together._

 _''Layla!?'' Igneel cried from the sky._

 _''It's fine, igneel.'' Layla smiled to him._

 _''It's inevitable, right?'' Igneel smiled to her._

 _''You've got someone to protect to, don't you?'' Layla replied him._

 _''Then, please'' Igneel and the other dragons closed their eyes._

 _''Layla...'' Zeref looked at her._

Layla opened a door from the spirit world, now both worlds were connected. With this combination a yellow magic came out of this, making a huge explosion. Acnologia escaped, while the other dragons disappeared in a burst of light, going to different places. The last thing Natsu saw ; Layla giving her hand to Zeref who smiled to her. The light blinded his eyes, he pressed them and when he opened them was all in pieces, except Zeref who knelt with tears in his eyes.

 _''I told her...'' Zeref was hitting the floor._

 _''It wasn't going to work...'' Zeref kept crying._

 _''Now, you're the only one...who has gone from this world...Layla '' Zeref kept crying looking at the sky._

 _''T-Thank you...Layla '' Zeref cried._

When Zeref left, Natsu remembered the date, July 7th x777, he went to his own place, where he used to live with igneel, finding a little boy lost, looking for his dad. He cried for a while and them he returned to the Heartfilia house, finding Zeref staring at Lucy but when he came closer, he disappeared. When Natsu was about to enter to Lucy's room, his father came.

 _''Lucy...wake up...'' He said softly_

 _''Good morning papa!'' Lucy said smiling._

 _''Lucy...My little Lucy...'' Jude hugged her._

 _''Papa...are you okay?'' Lucy asked confused._

 _''Lucy...your mom...'' Jude started to drop tears._

 _''Mama? ...Where is she?'' Lucy said looking for her._

 _''Listen, Lucy...Layla...'' Jude was following her through the house._

 _''Mama!...Where are you?!'' Lucy was crying._

 _''Lucy!'' Jude cried to her._

 _''Papa...'' Lucy stopped short._

 _''Lucy... Your mom was sick... and '' Jude knelted in front of Lucy with tears._

 _''No...ma...mama...'' Lucy was looking at the floor._

 _''She's dead, Lucy.' Jude confessed and hugged her._

 _''No...She can't be ...dead ... no... '' Lucy had a lost view._

 _''I'm sorry...Lucy...'' Jude hugged her._

 _''Mama...Mama...Mama...'' Lucy cried._

Natsu was crying.

Suddenly, all the place around him started to change. Then, like a Tv, he started to see everything that happened after that. Lucy lost her smile. Now, Lucy was sad. She wasn't the little Lucy, he met. At the funeral of her mom, her father forgetting all her birthdays, she was alone. But then, she met Natsu in Hargeon. He started to see her smile again. The smile of the little girl he met, she was smiling again. He looked the image one last time, and he pressed his eyes and finally, he opened them.

It was night, there wasn't nobody there but Lucy who had his eyes closed yet. He stood from the bed and knelted next to her and took her hand.

 _''Please...woke up...Lucy '' Natsu begged her._

 _''Woke up...the nightmare is gone already...'' Natsu kissed her hand waiting for her to wake up._

 _''Hmmm...'' Lucy started to open her eyes._

 _''Lucy!'' Natsu hugged her._

 _''N-Natsu?'' Lucy looked at him confused._

 _''You woke up!'' Natsu hugged her again._

 _''What happened?...Where are we?'' Lucy looked around._

 _''You fainted after the mission, you slept for a whole day here!'' Natsu was talking to her._

 _''I see... did you stay with me all the time?'' Lucy asked him, blushed._

 _''Course! '' Natsu smiled._

 _''T-Thanks..'' Lucy smiled, blushed._

 _''You don't have to, are you okay?'' Natsu asked worried._

 _''N-No..i'm fin- ...'' Lucy stopped short._

 _''What's happening?'' Natsu asked looking at her eyes._

 _''It's nothing...i had a bad dream...'' Lucy held her forehead._

 _''Lucy...that wasn't a- ...'' Natsu looked at her, sadly._

 _''That wasn't a dream, was it?'' Lucy faked a smile._

 _''The mage we fought in our mission, was a memory mage...he brought your lost memories and..'' Natsu was telling holding her hand._

 _''All i saw...it's really, isn't it?'' Lucy started to drop tears._

 _''I'm sorry...Luce '' Natsu hugged her._

 _''I had all my life...thinking...she died for sickness... she ... '' Lucy was crying._

 _''All she did was for you, Lucy'' Natsu hugged her stronger._

 _''Mama...'' Lucy kept crying._

 _''All she did for...us... was for our future...'' Natsu remembered she put the dragons inside them._

 _''I love her...I love my mom...'' Lucy said crying._

 _''I know, you do...so does she.'' Natsu smiled to her, cleaning her face._

 _''Thank you, Natsu'' Lucy smiled._

 _''You don't have to thank, Lucy.'' Natsu kissed her forehead._

 _''So...tell me about the promises we made. '' Lucy looked at him._

 _''P-Promises?...How do you..- '' Natsu stopped short._

 _''I'm Lucy, dumb!'' Lucy smiled and hugged him._

 _''Course, you are!'' Natsu remembered the little girl._

 _''Well, are you going to tell me or not?'' Lucy asked him again._

 _''It's a little be ... i mean ...i don't know if...'' Natsu started to look around while he had Lucy in his arms._

 _''I love you, Natsu.'' Lucy kissed his lips._

 _''C-Can you repeat what you said...?'' Natsu stopped short, blushed._

 _''I said, i love you, Natsu'' Lucy kissed Natsu again._

 _''You have to do this more often'' Natsu kissed her._

 _''Hey! you were suppose to tell me your feelings, weren't you?'' Lucy yelled._

 _''And i suppose, you know my answer already... don't you?'' Natsu kissed her again._

 _''Say it!'' Lucy challenge him._

 _''I love you, Lucy.'' Natsu smiled to her._

 _''You're good at promises, Natsu'' Lucy laughed._

 _''You were a cheater girl, you know?!'' Natsu yelled._

 _''Course not!'' Lucy yelled back._

 _''Course yes!'' Natsu yelled._

 _''I said no!'' Lucy yelled._

 _''Oh, you want to play who has the reason here?'' Natsu laughed._

 _''No way!...I'm sure you made a second promise...'' Lucy looked at him and their eyes met._

 _''Did i?'' Natsu acted like he forgot._

 _''Look who is the cheater!'' Lucy yelled._

 _''Wait! i got it... You would leave me enter to your room everytime i want, that was the promise!'' Natsu lied._

 _''That wasn't the promise, you cheater!'' Lucy yelled._

 _''What was the promise then?'' Natsu asked._

 _''I asked you to marry me!'' Lucy answered without thinking._

 _''Oh..i remember now. It's okay Lucy, i say yes.'' Natsu laughed._

 _''H-Hey! it wasn't suppose to be like that!'' Lucy yelled blushed._

 _''You asked me to be your husband... It's done!'' Natsu kissed her._


End file.
